It started with a wish
by Rainbow-Feathers'95
Summary: Harry is confused; broken and basically lost. Could a wish in the Oracle Well leading him to what he wishes for? Or show him what he needs? And what if Draco is both? Drarry
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my first time; so R&R tell me what you think :]

Disclaimer: I don't even own a cheese sandwich. So I definitely do not own Harry Potter.

Harry was walking down the sand covered path way from his countryside house in muggle coastal England. He could hear the waves crashing on the shore and the sharp smell of salt water filled his nose. It was a dark night and he couldn't sleep; he hadn't been able to sleep much lately; not since the war. Sure the first few weeks after the war had been amazing; full of parties and celebrations including Ron and Hermione's engagement party. But most of his relaxed feelings and sleep were alcohol induced. Sure he was happy that Voldemort gone; but he couldn't get rid of the nightmares of his laughing face; standing over his Parents; Cedric Diggary; and others he'd lost; too many to count. Or maybe more than he EVER wanted to count. He couldn't. The guilt of the blood on his hands had close to killed him; it had ended his relationship with Ginny and any other girl that chased after him. Or atleast that was one of the easier ones explanations. And certainly the better one to explain to them and the press that still stalked him every were. Headlines had read: "He can save the wizarding world; but he can't hold down a relationship?" "Has Harry Peaked at 17?" "What ended our Hinny " or the best "What not to do in a relationship; the Harry Potter example" It drove him mad; this was all confusing enough to him without him not being able to pick up a news paper and feel a kick in the stomach.

These were the regular thoughts that plagues Harry's mind as He walked this path at night. He looked up at the stars and felt a pang of loneliness; maybe if he could just get away from everything it wouldn't be so difficult for him to find a guy. But he could just imagine the headlines: "Harry Potter Gay!" "Tips to spot if your boyfriend is gay! All the Harry Potter signs"... And besides that what would his friends think? And Ginny would die from embarrassment. The only person he's ever told was Luna; and all she said was "Don't fret Harry; the Shnargels already told me; I've always known" between bites of pasta. Apparently the Shnargels; that Luna insisted were real; had a better gay-dar than the whole wizarding world. He smiled at the thought.

Besides who would look past all the "Chosen One" stuff and see just Harry? And sit with him through the night when he woke up screaming with nightmares. No one.

He was pulled out of his dream-like thoughts when he notices something odd just a few feet away from him that hadn't been there before.

He turned with such sudden surprise he had to steady himself against a tree to stop from falling over.

Harry had walked this way over a thousand times and he had never seen this before. He walked closer to see what it was. He was weary but had a touch of excitement in his walk; it was something new; out of his ordinary. And he loved the intrigue.

He reached the shining white figure and saw is was a well. A well made out of pure white marble and it seemed to shine even in the dark. It was covered in inscriptions he couldn't make out; they seemed to be constantly moving; shifting. Until finally Harry placed his hands on the cold stone; and the words stopped moving; and started forming; he stood back as the rim now read: "The Oracle Well; What Do You Wish To Find?"

Harry gasped; this was the Oracle Well; the one he'd read about in one of Ron's many wizard children's story books. It was said to appear when you were lost; then show you what you wish yet give you what you need. Harry pinched himself just to be sure he wasn't going crazy. He flinched; this was real.

He frantically searched for any coin in his pockets. He came up dry. Harry cursed himself wishing he had a coin to wish on. And on that a pure white coin appeared on the edge of the well.

He was shocked but didn't question. I mean he'd gone to Hogwarts for Merlins sake; he was used to weird.

He picked up the coin that appeared to be the same cold; hard yet beautiful and smooth stone of the well itself.

He closed his eyes and threw it in.

The water inside began to spin violently. Then suddenly calm. Nothing. Dammit; he can't believe he even trusted this for a second. He looked down into the water and said, "So what is this huh? What's here?" And so the water rose; higher and higher. Harry stumbled backwards; and landed on the floor. He watched the new wall of water emerging from the well. It started almost projecting an image.

A man sitting on a front porch; skinny but athletic. He looked abit taller than Harry; his head was down and he was dressed in tight black jeans ripped in many places. He was wearing a old tattered hooded jacked and a black t-shirt. The wind was blowing and he tightened his hoodie and pulled his jacket tighter. And he was crying. Not the screaming kind of tears; but soft broken tears with jagged heaved breathing.

Harry's heart practically jumped out of his chest with sympathy for this man. He looked 19 just like Harry and Harry knew to well the broken emotions this guy seemed to be conveying. "How can I help him?" Harry said quietly and desperately. Harry began to turn away when the words started to re-form. It came up with an address. He again cursed himself for having nothing to write it down with. As he spoke it; a letter in perfect white paper emerged from the water and words black as the night itself appeared. The address.

Harry snatched if from mid-air and read it. It was a mid-London address; and it seemed familiar but he couldn't place it. But he looked at the man crying there and he thought he needed to help. He felt such strong emotion; compassion and hurt for this guy it was killing him. It almost felt like seeing the person you loved cry. Yea; that's it. Even though Harry didn't know who this pale; lanky figure was; he was had this odd feeling of love towards him. And tears welled up in Harrys eyes. How could he feel such a connection with he's never even met?

He saw a huge gust of wind drive through the projection. And the figure's hoodie was blown off to expose a head of platinum blonde hair.

_No._

At this the figure looked up.

_No._

And Harry was met with the most amazing grey eyes.

_No._

Harry's heart shattered as he fell into those perfect familiar grey eyes. He felt home.

_**NO!**_

How could he feel so much painful love; for Draco Malfoy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **So here's chapter 2. Thanks to those who favourite or alerted this story :D And a special thanks to Srienia who helped me with a couple pointers. I hope you all like it! Please R&R! All tips are helpful! :D Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I really could go for a cheese sandwich right now :/... Oh and I do NOT own Harry Potter at all... Or obviously a cheese sandwich x.x

Chapter 2

The wall of water fell and disappeared. Harry shook his head to try and shake away the feeling.

_Snap out of it Dammit! You just saw the guy for 5 minutes and you're saying its love? Oh for Merlins sake! Stop being such a teenage girl! It's just compassion! Nothing more._

He snatched the note and looked at it one more time. That's how he knew the address; it was Malfoy Manor. But in the image he had seen before him; the house Draco was at looked run down; broken. Nothing like the once proud-standing intimidating mansion it had once been.

_What had happened to Draco over the past year?_

Harry shook himself again and more violently.

_Harry; get a grip on yourself! You don't care about Draco; he's and foul evil loathsome little cockroach not worth a minute of your time._

But no matter how many times Harry ran these thoughts through his head as he stormed back to his house; he couldn't shake the image of Draco crying. He wanted to help but... Could he put aside everything that happened; everything Draco; and his family had done?

_No. Not even close._

Harry got home and slammed the door behind him. He lay up against the door and slid to the floor.

He looked around his empty living room as his sigh echoed through the room.

"But it would be nice not to be alone wouldn't it?" He muttered as right there and then on the floor he fell asleep.

(***)

Harry woke up with a major crick in his neck. He placed his hands on the back of his neck to try to wring it out. He opened his eyes with confusion wondering why exactly he was lying on his living room floor. Then suddenly all of the previous night's events poured back into his mind. Harry rubbed his temples and groaned. With that a cup of coffee and a hand holding two aspirins were shoved in his face. Harry looked up to see Luna standing over him.

_She's found the spare key __again__!_ Harry mentally groaned.

"Now Harry; I thought you were past the binge drinking?" Luna stated as Harry knocked back the aspirins with a chug of coffee.

"We are Luna; don't worry. I was just on a late night walk and past out the moment I got home." His voice was strained as he stood up.

"What happened that tired you out so Harry?" Luna was lost in thought.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told yo-" Harry froze; this was the girl who believed in small creatures that hid under your bed and stole your shoes. Of course she'd believe him.

"It was The Oracle Well"

At this Luna stopped playing with the dust motes in the air and snapped her head to look at Harry.

"Oh Harry what did it show you?" Luna was practically jumping up and down.

"It's abit of a long story" Harry said as he leaned against the door; pretending the floor looked very interesting all of a sudden.

"Harry James Potter! I wanna know and you're gonna tell me!"

Harry couldn't tell if she was being serious. The use of his full name told him she was; but her squeaky tone and hopping was telling him otherwise. Harry was ushered to the living room couch were Luna paced back and forth in front of him in deep thought; arms crossed over her chest.

"Well its said to show you what your soul desires or has been looking for! Even your soul mate!"

At this Harry scoffed and made a gagging face.

"Oh puh-lease Luna; that can't be true; I'd be hanging myself right now if it was!"

"Oh it is Harry! It is! The water from the well is said to even be used as love potions if ever found! Its said that love was first born from that very well!"

At this Harry felt a chill and the room started spinning.

_What the hell is this?_

"And now Harry? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Or rather a demon" Harry muttered at the thought of last nights projection in the water. He felt ill to his stomach.

_That CAN'T be true. Luna's just spouting dribble... Or is she?_

"Now Harry don't be silly! The well of love would not show you a Demon! What did you see? Or should I be asking who you saw?" Luna winked.

_Could she be right in all of this? Merlin I feel ill._

"I saw Draco Malfoy" and at this Harry threw up.

**So please R&R and tell me what you think :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Ok; sorry this one also isn't very long; but I have alot of my own ish to deal with right now but I am trying. So same thing; R&R tell me what you think; any suggestions helpful! Oh and I was told in the previous chapter I typed "Past" instead of "Passed" my bad guys. Sorry. I'm typing it on my phone; so afew errors are unfortunately gonna happen and I may miss them in editing on my PC. But anyway; enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** I got my cheese sandwich! *Happy Dance* But I still don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3

"Ok Harry; so either you were drinking or you've got morning sickness. And young man I'm hoping you're not pregnant" Luna said in a mock-serious tone; casting a Scourify spell to clean up Harrys floor. Then a scent charm to fix the smell.

"Thanks Luna." Harry stated; wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "And I swear I wasn't drinking and I'm not pregnant; that I'm sure off" He said with a weak smirk.

"Well then Harry; what was all of that about?"

"The idea of loving; or even liking that Merlin-Forsaken Ferret that made my life hell for years; hurt my friends; you! I mean you should have something against him if anyone after what he did to you! Locking you up in that basement of his!"

Luna shrugged and sat down; consuring a cup of tea.

"Not even; Harry. I mean who am I to blame the poor child for doing what he was told? Perhaps if his father wasn't well; his father. Than he might have been quite the extraordinary person" She was stirring her tea with much concentration; as if waiting for the teacup to get up and run away.

"Now; even if that's true; he's still Malfoy and the idea of being in the same room as him makes me sick; as you've seen; nevermind physical contact..."

"Harry; just think! What if Draco was a nice guy?"

"I don't care; he wasn't and he isn't; and just because I saw him there bawling his eye's out infront of his stupid run down mansion doesn't make-"

"Oh Harry!" Luna cut him off, "He was crying? You should be help him!"

"Luna; he is a disgusting wretch of a human being; just cuz he has suddenly grown a heart doesn't clear up everything he's done!"

Harry was clutching the piece of paper with the Manor's address in his pocket with such force he was convinced it would be beyond repair.

"Well Harry; I think it's time for you to get some proper sleep and stop over reacting!"

"Over reacting? Luna I am not over reacting! I mean Draco Malfoy is a murderous crack-pot! I mean he's a Death Eater for Merlins sake!"

Luna just looked at Him.

Merlin he was over reacting!

"Now Harry; no matter what he is; he still has a soul."

"I don't care! Just cuz some stupid bowl of water show's me his stupid tear-filled eyes doesn't make him human!" Harry stood up and started pacing up and down violently.

"What colour are his eyes?"

At that Harry stopped in his tirade and looked at Luna.

"What? Why?"

"Well they say that the eyes are the window to the Soul dear Harry. So what colour were they?"

Harry stared at Luna for a moment. Then shrugged.

"Grey I think."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Come on Harry! I know you can do better than just..." She struck a mocking straight face "Grey"

"Fine Luna! It was a menacing grey! Like steel. But at the same time hurt; vulnerable even." Harry's voice drifted off in thought.

"So there's your answer! Even Draco's worth caring for!"

Anger started to flare in Harrys veins at the thought.

"I'd rather shag a cactus!"

"Let's just have it on note that you brought up shagging in this conversation; not me" Luna said with a smirk.

At this Harry's face turned blood red. He turned abruptly and stormed in the direction of the stairs leading to his bedroom.

"**GOODBYE** Luna" Harry said through gritted teeth. He then proceeded to storm up the stairs and slam his bedroom door so hard behind him it loosed the hinges.

_Merlin I have to start hiding my spare key better!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **Suffering from writers block right now; I also have a History project due and a language test for tomorrow. So just cut me some slack for this chapter. I have like 100 idea's for the next one so just bare with me please. Promise it'll get better; this is just a linking chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. At all.

**Chapter 4**

Harry threw himself onto his bed with a sigh. Luna was nice and all but sometimes she just knew how to get Harry worked up. He rolled around to lie on his back to stare at the ceiling.

"What a night" Harry said to himself as he heard Luna letting herself out the front door. He turned his head to look through his bedroom window. But Harry's head was to full of thoughts to even take notice his curtains were still drawn closed. He was lost in thought. How dare Luna even suggest something like that? I mean Malfoy was; well; Malfoy!

Harry just sighed.

Calm down. She didn't mean anything by it.

Harry was fully aware of how he was no longer able to take a joke; but he guessed his sense of humor had disappeared along with his sense of pride after Reeta Skeeter had torn him limb from limb in her "Exposé" on Harry. Soon after Harry had pulled out of Auror training and basically fallen into himself. Hmph some "Chosen One" He was. He could take down the Dark Lord but he couldn't take the lies in the press. Hermione has assured everyone of his friends that he was just going through a stage and that he was entitled to that. But Harry just felt like he had had a breakdown.

It had been months since he actually went out in public and oddly enough Harry was ok with that. He was not in the mood to face anymore thank you's and hand-shaking. Or even the whispers that sometimes occurred when he walked into a store or restaurant.

Harry was sick of thinking; of remembering a past of "Glory" that had just screwed him over. So he just curled up in his blankets and fell asleep.

(***)

_Harry was walking down a dark road in central London. He had no idea why the street was so dark or more importantly how he even got there. All he new is that his legs were taking him some where that Harry himself had no control over. Next thing he knew he stood infront of an old run down house. It took him a second to register. Malfoy Manor._

_He didn't even have time to think; he was already walking in through the once intimidating front doors; now nothing more than thinned out broken peiced of wood. Suddenly he froze as he saw Draco Malfoy sitting on what looked like the remains of what was once a couch; bending over a glass topped table. What was he doing? Harry then clasped his hand over his mouth with a gasp as he realized what was going on. Malfoy was sniffing coke! Before Harry could even register the shock of the once proud Draco Malfoy doing a trivial Muggle drug; Malfoy looked up and their eye's locked on each others; his expression suddenly a mix between shocked and horrified. He stood up abruptly and tried to hide what he was doing. _

_"Harry Potter? What the FUCK?"_

_Then without warning Malfoy collapsed with a horrid cracking noise as his head made contact with the floor._

(***)

Harry started awake as he was pulled out of his all-to-real dream. What was that dream about?

It wasn't just a dream.

A voice inside his head seemed to tell him. Oh hell. What if it wasn't just a dream? He'd heard of stuff like this happening before. Sleep Visions Harry vaguely recalled. Harry rubbed his temples and looked up to the ceiling. "I'm gonna have to save him or something aren't I?" Harry said and groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

Yea yea I know. I have been MIA for ages; but writers block+exams+no phone+no internet = No chance to write.

My bad; hopefully this will make up for it? Yes; no; maybe? Sigh

Harry stood up from his bed with a sigh. He'd woken up to darkness, and wanted nothing more than to just keep sleeping. Sometimes he really hated what Hermione called his "Gryffindor complex."

He picked up his glasses from his bed side table and squinted as the red digital numbers on his alarm clock slowly came into view. _**Great.**__ 11:36 PM. What a brilliant time for a rescue_. Harry rolled his eyes and dragged himself over to his closet.

"Now, what to wear for this fantastic Malfoy Rescue Mission?" he said to himself, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm, feeling very tempted to bang his head against the wall.

He decided on a "Yes-I-Am-Better-Than-You" look of a white button down with cuffed sleeves and black jeans. Harry smirked, thinking about how his ego still hadn't really died down when it came to Malfoy. He slipped on his black sneakers – something he had fallen in love with since his "integration" into Muggle society – and grabbed his wand.

Taking one last look at the piece of paper that had Malfoy Manor's address written on it, he pulled himself through the tight tube of apparition, with no idea as to what he was about to get himself into.

A few moments later, Harry found himself standing outside Malfoy Manor. It looked just as dismal and dreary now as it had in his "dream". The harsh new street lights did nothing to improve this – instead, they ended up making everything look even more abysmal. Harry pushed at the front plank – the pathetic piece of wood could hardly be called a "door" anymore – and entered into what was once the grand hallway of the Manor.

What was left of the chandelier was now coated in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs. The paint was peeling from the walls, and dead flower stems in cracked vases looked as though they hadn't been touched in years. Harry looked down to see scorch marks in the carpet, and missing pieces of tile giving way to harsh concrete floors. He stopped for a moment and felt an honest sadness for the once great and intimidating structure, now broken down and smelling of damp and cold and... iron? What was that smell?

Harry peered through the gloom and saw a dark figure sprawled out on the floor just ahead of him. Malfoy! How could he have forgotten? He hurried towards the Slytherin, kneeling down to find him dressed in the same dark clothes as before. But his hair, usually a bright blonde, was now stained scarlet. Harry immediately went into overdrive. He pulled Malfoy onto his lap, suddenly very aware of the fact that he was sitting in a pool of Malfoy's blood. That explained the sickly stench of iron.

Harry could feel Malfoy's blood soaking through his shirt and covering his hands. How could one fall result in so much blood? He realised suddenly that didn't know what to do – he knew a few basic medical spells, but how the hell was he supposed to fix a cracked skull?

Touching his hand gently to Malfoy's face, he said quietly, "I'm here to help. You're gonna be okay now." And with that, Harry pulled out his wand and apparated them to the nearest Muggle Hospital, just as Malfoy's stormy grey eyes fluttered open.

Harry stumbled to a halt in front of a large, white building with harsh lighting. A sign informed him that it was Saint-Someone's Hospital. Not caring enough to stop and find out which Saint, he ran through the wide glass doors and into the emergency ward, Draco Malfoy in his arms.

"Somebody, help me please!" The nurses snapped to attention, and before Harry had time to call out again, there was a gurney in front of him and a young nurse by his side.

"Alright sir, we're here to help. You're going to have to let go of him now. We'll take it from here." Harry realised suddenly that he was holding Malfoy tightly against his chest, probably with enough force to hold down a wild Hippogriff. He reluctantly let go of Malfoy's body, which was far too pale for his liking, and watched as the hospital staff rolled him quickly down the hallway and through another set of doors.

The young nurse put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry; we'll take good care of him, sir. Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up? Then I'm going to have to ask you to fill out a few forms – just some basic information about your friend."

At that, Harry snapped out of his daze. He could feel Malfoy's blood cooling on his shirt and hands, and allowed himself to be led to a small washroom, where he quickly rinsed the blood from his hands and tried to make himself look presentable. He then followed the nurse into a comfortable-looking waiting room. She handed him a clip board with an indemnity form clipped to it. "Fill out as much of the information as you can, sir."

Harry gave her a small smile and began filling it in, but soon realised that besides his name and age, he knew absolutely nothing about Draco Malfoy. Abandoning the clipboard on a small coffee table, he resigned himself to pacing around the room and waiting for the nurse to return.

Why was he so shaken up? This was nothing new – he had seen Draco bleed like that when they hexed each other back at Hogwarts. But the uncertainty now was driving him insane. Not knowing if Malfoy was going to be okay… a knot tightened deep in Harry's gut. Malfoy may have been a git at school, but seeing him like that – unconscious and bleeding to death – had left Harry a complete wreck.

Harry's mind wandered back to the last time he had seen Malfoy broken and bleeding on the floor. At least Snape had been there to step in and help…

And then it hit him – why in the name of Merlin didn't he take Malfoy to a Wizard Hospital? His head would have been fixed up in 5 minutes, no problem.

_"But you didn't want to be seen with him, did you?"_ a small voice inside him whispered. He put his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose and collapsed into a chair. He was an idiot. Even in the face of emergency, he didn't want the Wizarding World to see him with Draco Malfoy. Harry could have punched himself. If Malfoy didn't make it, it would be all his fault! He would have Draco fucking Malfoy's death on his conscience, all because of his stupid pride. _Nice one Harry; nice one._

After what felt like an eternity of pacing up and down the dimly lit waiting room, occasionally wishing he could magically clean the dried blood off his shirt without causing suspicion, a tired but scared-looking nurse walked in to the room.

"Um, hello sir. I b-believe you were the one who b-brought in the young blonde man earlier?"

Harry rose to his feet and nodded. "Yes! Draco Malfoy. Do you have news? Is he going to be alright?"

"Ah, so th-th-that's his name. Uh, no sir, I don't have any n-news yet. B-but could you tell me h-how you are, uh, connected to Mr Mackoy?"

"It's Malfoy. And why do you need to know?"

The nurse began to shift nervously from one foot to the other. "Uh, actually, sir…"

At that moment, two tall men in dark suits strode in, flipping Harry their badges.

"Actually, sir, we'd like to know. You see, we like to keep in touch with the people we're trailing for trafficking and possession."

Oh crap...

"What?" Harry tried his best to look confused. The young nurse quickly turned on her heel and scurried out of the waiting room.

One of the men, the taller one, took out a small note book and a pen. "So, you're saying that you were completely unaware of Mr Malfoy's... pastimes?"

"Clueless. Now, let me see him." Harry just wanted to make sure that Malfoy was going to be alright, and then he'd leave him to deal with whatever mess he'd managed to get himself into.

"Well now, I'm afraid we can't allow you to do that. Can we, Mark?" the officer on the left said.

"No, no we can't, Alex," his companion replied.

"And why the hell not?" Harry asked, not even trying to conceal his anger and frustration.

"Hospital rules. Unless you're next of kin, you won't be allowed to see him," the man called Mark said, narrowing his dark brown eyes.

"And, forgive me, but you don't exactly look like a relative," Alex continued. "So I highly doubt you'll be able to go in there. Especially if you're one of his druggies…"

"What? I'm not one of his bloody druggies!" Harry exclaimed.

Suddenly, Mark had him pinned up against the wall, catching Harry completely off guard.

"Oh, you're not? Doesn't matter. You're still aiding and abetting a criminal, buddy, what do you know?" the officer spat in his face, tightening his hold around Harry's neck.

"What? You… you can't do this! It's harassment!" Harry managed to choke.

"Good thing we're not real cops then, 'ey Alex?"

"What?" Harry froze.

"Not exactly a college kid, now are we?"

"Definitely not. Now, listen up. Malfoy owes the boss major money, and we need to know how the hell you fit into this. What do you know?"

"'Cause if you're not worth anything to Mr Blondie, we might just have to get rid of you. Can't let an outsider know too much…"

"Don't look like a relative does he Alex?"

"No he does not; and quite frankly a friend just isn't worth out time are they?"

"Nope; friends are just; not worth the stay."

"So what do you say Specs? A friends not worth saving and your obviously not blood; what's gonna keep you alive today?"

Harry was in a tight spot. Literally. He couldn't reach his wand, and he was seriously beginning to panic. How in the name of Merlin was he getting out of this?

"We're waiting…"

"I'm, uh…"

"Huh, kid? Speak up!"

"I'm his, uhhh..."

"You're his what?" the wall-of-meat officer hissed, pushing down harder on Harry's wind pipe. Harry was racking his brain for some kind of worthy answer. His life literally depended on it.

"I'm his... husband?" Harry choked out, immediately becoming horrified with himself.

_Now you're fucked._ Harry thought. _**Well fucking done.**_


End file.
